


Dusk

by bliztoise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little, AFAB!reader, Backseat sex, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Gen, NSFW, Praise Kink, a little bit of, handjobs, now with!, please validate me lmao, sub!Kylo Ren, touch starved Kylo Ren, wow lmao i come out of a YEAR LONG HIATUS just to make this what garbage am I huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been driving for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of day where it was just after sunset, where everything was bathed in a pale blue and you could still see everything, but in a different kind of light.The dark before it got dark. You and Kylo had been driving for hours in your shitty white ‘93 Volvo 440. There was no destination, you both just decided you needed to get out and onto a highway. The back of the car was filled with various fast food bag and bottles. You’d been driving for a long time, after all.

You had been teasing Kylo for almost half an hour. One hand on the wheel, the other giving feather light touches to the opening of his legs. He knew what game you were playing. And he allowed it. He loved it. He loved being teased to the point of almost cumming, but not. He loved having your hands on him, any part of him. He groaned again as your hand lightly rubbed his cock through his jeans. 

“Please,” Kylo groaned, head hanging over the headrest. You smiled lightly, continuing to focus on the road in front of you, still letting your hand rub lightly against his groin.

“You know what to do,” you said, checking to make sure there were no other cars on the road. It had been like that for a while now. The two of you, out on the road alone, the blue-ness soaking into your skin, making you feel alive and calm. At least, one of you were calm.

“Please please _please,_ I need you. I need you to make me cum, I need it so bad please.” Kylo was getting restless, hips moving against air, fists balled to his sides. He was so beautiful like this, his skin pale blue and bright, hair standing out even more starkly against the sky, eyes screwed shut, and lips full and parted, little frustrated groans and grunts leaving him, out the window and into the night.

You smiled a little wider, turning on your turn signal. Only out of habit, really. You doubted there was anyone out here, much less a cop to see you not signal. You pulled onto the shoulder of the road, slowly putting the car into park and undoing your seat belt. Kylo practically dove into the backseat, knowing that’s where you preferred things to continue. You opened your door and got out, taking the unnecessary two steps to your backseat. 

Kylo had already whipped off his shirt and was jerking down his pants and boxers when you slid into the backseat. He drew his cock out and let it stand at attention. If you were honest, your mouth _did_ water a little bit. 

You drew your hand to him, starting at the base and moving upward. You knew it was a little rough, but he had always liked it a little rough to begin with. As you moved upwards, you gathered his pre and spread it down again. He panted. If he was honest, your handjobs were his favorite. You knew just the right way to touch him. 

“Oh god please I need to cum, I’m so close, so fucking close, you’re so good to me.” His labored breathing filled the car and was really the only sound to be heard, except for the quiet _sqlick_ of your hand running up and down his cock and his frantic little praises. 

“Your hand feels so fucking good on my cock, you know just how to touch me,  _Jesus_ _Christ_ ,” Kylo gasped as you added a little twist on the way down. You relished times like these. He was so vocal when no one was around. You loved him like you had loved no one else.

“Oh god I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking cum please please.” He was slunk so low into the seat it looked like he would melt into the floor. 

You moved your other hand to sac, just to tug lightly and massage, but that’s what did it for him. With a stuttering gasp of your name he came, seemingly bolting up, cum shooting up and out onto his pants, the upholstery, even yourself. When Kylo came, he came a _lot_. Your hand kept working him through his orgasm, cooing and praising him for how well he did.

When he was finally spent and going into oversensitivity, he slouched right back down and weakly pushed your hand away. You looked at him and slowly brought your hand to your mouth, sucking off what cum he had left there. He groaned again, throwing a hand over his eyes at the sight.

“I think we’re ready to go back now, what do you think?” You said, smiling at his relaxed state. 


	2. Chapter 2

You pulled over to a rest stop, ready to turn around and head back, but also needing a slight break from driving. Kylo was still in the backseat, pants and boxers pulled up, but still undone, and shirtless. It was almost completely dark now, the stars peeking out slightly from the navy sky. You got out, stretching your arms up, your shirt riding up a bit.

“I dunno about you but I’m gonna go get some roadside candy for the way back. I need the sugar rush,” You said, reaching back into the car, getting your wallet. “You want anything?”

“A 3 Musketeers, but only if they have the dark chocolate ones,” Kylo said, talking up at the ceiling. 

“You got it.” You wandered off down the sidewalk, admiring the scenery of the stop. It was pretty nice, with  three white-colored buildings and little flower beds everywhere, the street lights bathing everything in a warm yellow color, with few cars scattered here and there. You appreciated that your tax dollars went to build this.

Inside the second building were the vending machines. Luckily for Kylo, one of them did have the dark chocolate Musketeers. You never understood why he liked dark chocolate. You liked it on occasion, yes, but your were mostly a milk chocolate type of person. You grabbed two of those for him, and a bunch of other stuff for the ride back, including two waters. He probably needed one after that scene in the backseat. 

Making your way back to the car, you noticed your back doors open. You shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Kylo probably just wanted to stretch his legs. He _was_ massive after all, and your car was on the small side. 

You leaned into and dumped all of the snacks into the front seat, figuring Kylo was just going to hang out in the backseat the entire ride back. 

“Oh yea, they had that 3 Musketeers you wanted, so I got you two. I know you don’t indulge in sugar that often but I figured what the fuck, it’s a long way back maybe you’ll want the other one.”

“Come bring it to me,” Kylo said. That’s when you noticed him laying in the backseat, legs hanging out of the car.

“You’re so lazy,” You teased, rounding the car door and leaning in. That’s when he got you. As you leaned in, his hands grabbed your waist, hoisting up and onto him. He brought your face close and kissed it.

“If you wanted a kiss, you could've just sat up and gotten one, Kylo.” He smirked, bringing his hands to your face.

“While kisses are nice, they’re not really what I want. What I _want_ is for you to sit on my face in this parking lot, where people can see you getting eaten by me.” 

You had to admit, a little noise did leave your throat. You immediately sprang into action, whipping off your shirt off, mindful of the ceiling above you. Next, you awkwardly scooted up while Kylo scooted down on the seat, so you wouldn’t be uncomfortably pressed up against the door. You pushed your shorts down, getting them to your calves while Kylo situated himself, the smell of your cunt teasing him.

“Fuck I need to get my mouth on this pretty pussy right _now,_ ” he said, massive hands grabbing your hips and pulling you down onto him. You squeaked slightly trying to pull up but he was too strong. His tongue quickly prodded your clit, trying to draw it out.

“Fuck, Kylo,” you whined.

“That’s right, give it to me, give me that fucking cunt I need it,” he growled, thumbs pulling apart your labia to see you absolutely soaked. He moaned, moving lower and tonguing your entrance.You let your head rest slightly on the window, breathing hard. He was so fucking good when he ate you out. Growling out filthy things, getting you right where it turned you on the most.

“I’ve been thinking of this for fucking _hours_ ,” he said, nose nudging your swollen clit out from behind the hood. “After I came earlier all I could think about was getting you onto my face. I need you to cum on me so fucking badly. Please, _please_ cum on my face I’ll do anything,” he rambled, the vibrations on your pussy driving your ever closer to cumming. 

“Jesus Kylo you’re so vocal today,” you joked, moaning as he slid one finger into you. 

“It’s because you make me like this. Make me _need_ you. Make me want to please you and fuck you until all you can think about is me and how many times I’ve made your cunt flex around me with my fingers, my mouth, and my cock. God I fucking love this pussy. And it’s all mine.”

“All yours!” You gasped, grinding down on his face. He loved it when you did that. When you finally let go and didn’t worry about suffocating him. He thought you looked so beautiful like this. Spread above him, ready to cum. Pleased with him.

“Fuck, Kylo I’m gonna cum please Kylo.” You panted, your hands balling into your shirt, trying to keep yourself up as well as it.

“That’s it, cum all over my face, let me feel you cum on me, your cum running down my chin while I clean you up, trembling from over sensitivity,” Kylo said, doubling his efforts. He slipped a second finger into you, moving his lips back to your clit and sucking on it.

“Kylo!” You yelled, not even caring if anyone in the parking lot heard you, You came in a second, spasming around his fingers, his other hand keeping you held against his face, preventing you from bucking up and away from him. 

You heard him growl against you as you rode out the aftershocks, finally unwrapping his arm from your hips.

“Jesus fuck,” you said, trying to catch your breath. You pulled down your shirt and scooted back down, leaning some of your weight on him. 

“I think that _did_ deserve me two bars,” he deadpanned. You just smiled and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao............................

**Author's Note:**

> my new friend @thejedislayer convinced me to write this and get back into the swing of things. god i'm so sorry.......


End file.
